


Failed Handiwrok

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: could you write a swanqueen one where they're married and Emma messes up the house & tries to fix it before Regina finds out? By LanaFan7151977 via twitter





	Failed Handiwrok

Emma grumbled as she battled against the pipe she was trying to fix with the only aid of a poorly taken care wrench.

“Fix the sink, she said, it will only take a minute.” She growled as she tried to put more force on her movements, her wrist trembling before the wrench slide off the pipe, eliciting a hiss as her knuckles hit the wall in front of her.

Yelping, she put back on her feet and shook her hand, grasping her fingers with her other hand as she did so. She looked around the kitchen, hoping to find a sympathetic human being who she could share her pain with but the room was as empty as it had been before she had started the process of trying to fix the pipes. Sighing and dropping her hand she glanced at it, hissing at the redness of her knuckles. Opening and closing her hand she sighed inwardly before going to the sink, manipulating the faucet only to be answered with a gurgling sound and one single drop of water that got lost on the sink’s pipes. The ones she, precisely, had been trying to fix the whole time.

“Damnit.”

Turning around and grabbing the nearest dry towel she could find she cleaned her hands on it and run a hand through her hair, her fingers getting stuck on some of the knots she already had there. She was running out of time, she noted, casting a quick glance to the kitchen’s clock, and she definetely didn’t want to be found with an unrepaired sink after the kind of day she was sure Regina had probably had. Crouching and picking the wrench from the floor where she had left it with a clank only mere moments before, Emma stared at it before looking back to the pipes she had already nicknamed “The Pipes from Hell” on her mind.

Suddenly, an idea came to her; she had been asked to fix the sink, right? No one had said that she couldn’t use magic for that. Nodding and standing once again she put the wrench on the kitchen’s table and cracked her knuckles, jerking up as the dull pain on them increased. Right, she thought while licking her bottom lip, magic, she could do that. She was a bit rusty since the last baddie had appeared close to a year ago, during Regina and hers first anniversary but she still could remember some of the things her time as being the Dark One had taught her. Just a movement of wrist, a little bit of magic and voila, sink fixed and no grumpy Regina.

Humming at the brilliance of her plan, Emma kneeled in front of the sink once again, looking at it intently as she reconnected with the unspent magic inside of her. The magic answered slowly, sluggishly, but ultimately she could feel it crackling on the tip of her fingers. Smiling smugly to the -obviously- empty kitchen, she turned towards the pipes and twisted her wrist just like she still saw Regina do from time to time. A rush of energy left her body, jumping out of her hand and embedding itself on the pipe which glowed once before recovering its usual color.

For a second nothing happened and then the gurgling sound could be heard again followed by droplet after droplet of water that began to seep through the pipe’s junctures which quickly turned into a stream that kept on growing under Emma’s widened stare.

“Fuck.”

The blonde moved her hand again, trying to channel as much magic energy as possible onto the quickly pooling water but nothing seemed to do the trick; the dirty white sparks got swallowed by either the pipe or the water but the leaking never stopped. It turned from a stream to slowly falling rivulets though and for that the green-eyed woman let out a small thanks to whatever entity the magic truly was.

She was screwed, she thought as soon that moment of calm passed. And not precisely in a good way. The water continued to flow, covering the distance that existed between the pipes and her feet, promptly starting to dampen the tips of the sneakers she had decided to wear that morning. Glancing at the clock once again she swallowed thickly before taking the wrench again from the floor, crouching next to the pipes while trying to find something, anything, she could tighten up enough to keep the magically created water contained.

Not really finding anything, she stood and turned to eye the spigot that glanced back at her almost cheekily. Starting to feel the water’s flow beginning to increase again she turned her magic towards the faucet, trying her best to do anything that could contain the flow.

Instead, a jet of water hit her face, making her blink as she could feel the sting of the liquid on her eyes while it slid of her cheeks and neck, soaking the tank top she wore in the process.

“Stop.” She whispered to the water, not knowing what else to do. Dead, her mind said, she was utterly and totally dead. The water, however, shimmered before stopping, the flow receding until nothing but an unmoving pool of water covered half of the kitchen as the magic on her hands receded back to the place she had called it from.

“Thank Go…”

“Emma?”

_Fuck_

* * *

 

“I didn’t intend to! I just… I tried to speed things up!”

“Looks like we need to start our magic classes again dear… after you clean all of this.”


End file.
